1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a control device of an electrical apparatus and to an energy management system, and more particularly to a control device of an electrical apparatus, configured to be able to receive power from a house or a building that receives the supply of power from a system power supply and to an energy management system that manages power feeding to such an electrical apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-70623 (JP 2012-70623 A) discloses a control device of a vehicle configured to be able to charge a vehicle-mounted power storage device using power supplied from a power supply external to the vehicle. If a charge reservation time is entered via a user operation, this control device starts charging the power storage device according to the entered reservation time. If a charge reservation time is not entered, the control device controls a charging circuit so that the charging of the power storage device is started according to history data on the charging of the power storage device. This control device can be used to adjust the charging schedule for the power storage device using a power supply outside a vehicle.
Recently, as a system for use in a house or a building (hereinafter simply called a “house”), attention has been paid to the Home Energy Management System (HEMS) that can integrally monitor, and control, power feeding to an electrical apparatus (for example, power feeding to an air conditioner or an electric car) capable of receiving power from the power system.
HEMS also manages the schedule of power feeding to the electrical apparatus (power feeding start/stop, power feeding amount, power feeding time, and so on). However, if an electrical apparatus (vehicle) also has the charging schedule management function as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-70623 (JP 2012-70623 A), there may be interference between the schedule management function of the electrical apparatus and the schedule management function of HEMS.